With each new memory channel generation there is typically an increase in clock frequency and/or a decrease in transmitted voltage amplitudes. As a consequence, there is an increased risk of corruption within the communication that transpires between a memory controller and the memory devices that are coupled to the memory controller through the memory channel. System designers, therefore, are very focused on developing memory channel designs that ensure that data that is driven on the memory channel is correctly received by its intended recipient on the memory channel.